Final Fantasy: Ragnarock
by Orochi
Summary: "So the remnants of Alexandria fought on for the freedom of their country....the death of their friends would not have been in vain, and the Dark Army would know the true strength of Alexanderia."
1. The Beginning of Apocolypse

Final Fantasy  
  
-Ragnarock-  
  
Chapter1: The Beginning of Apocalypse  
  
He stood on the edge of Odin's Throne, a magestic mountain amidst the Hills of Iron. The view overlooked the entire empire of Alexandria, and gave a perfect gaze into Valhala, the magic city of the west. Illustrious in many ways, but such was of little importance to the man. He closed his eyes as the never ceasing winds blew against his cloaked body. He mumbled a few unaudible words and turned his back on the country. As soon as such happened, a giant lance slammed into Valhala, utterly destroying it, and anything within 50 yard. A devilish grin slid across his covered face as he looked up to the ever extending peak of Odin's Throne. "So it begins...the fall of Alexandria.." He turned and walked back into the black caverns.  
  
******  
  
King Garlen paced his room with a great unsettledness. He drew his sword an examined its finally formed and magically endowed blade. He knew that in a short while he would meet his fate with the battle in the Valley of Titans. Already his men were marching down to the valley and more were preparing to march out. This was the battle that would decide the fate of his kingdom, and could very well the western continent. The proclaimation of war had been given by Magus only days ago, and all would soon be decided.  
  
On the front line were the Holy Knights of Garlen. Men who had mastered the arts of swordsmanship and battle. Clad in Mithryl armor, and crowned with Cross Helms, with swords and shields at their side, they lead the armies of Galren into battle.  
  
Behind the Knights marched the spear-weilding Dragoons. Their unmatched jumping abilities and master of spears and lances made them deadly mid-ranged enemies. They were armored from head to toe yet nothing hindered their skills. The Dragoons formed a second squad behind and between each Knight.  
  
Bringing up the third squadron of warriors were the Black Mages, experts in the use of dark magic. Though their armor was fairly weak, woven of cloth materials, their elemental powers of destruction more than compensated for it. Staffs in hand they provided excellent long range help for their fellow soldiers.  
  
Following the Black Mages were the counterparts, the White Mages. The white mages were masters of healing abilities, and could even go as far as reviving a fallen comrade on the battle field. Providing life support, as it were, for their fellow combatants, the white mages played a key role in battle.  
  
In the very back of the legion walked the Summoners, powerful warriors with the power to call down the power of legendary beasts. Interestingly enough, the power of the summoners seemed to be dwindling as of late. Some even said that the beasts were being revived to their physical form, and requiring their powers back. Nevertheless, the summoners were still a force to be reckoned with.  
  
These were not all the forces, however, as the Archers had already been positioned in the hills and burrows near the sides of the valley. And, to add to the forces of the warriors, the Four Knights of Alexander lead the entire armies. Massing a force of over 10,000, the armies of Garlan were more than a match for Magus army. However, none were too confident, as Magus was a man with his own army. Being a master in all magic arts, Magus was sure to bring more to the table than a few mages.  
  
To the far left of the front four Knights road Vance, the Knight of Heaven. His body was clothed in shining silver, constructed out of diamond. His helm and shield were fashioned in the same manner. The helm covered his his face, but left an opening across the eyes, giving a very menacing look. With his right hand he clutched the Sword of Ancients at his side, a weapon that was once lost to world until rediscovered during a trip to the Ruins of Odessa. Young and Vigorous, he road tall and proud.  
  
To his right sat the aged and scarred Knight of Judgement, Byron. He wore the blood armor, which wore its name with pride. This was symbolized by the war stains which still resided upon the armor. The blood helm rested upon his head, and was entirely open faced. Though it was uncommon among warriors to wear open face helms, Byron was very prideful of his battle scarred face, and left it revealed as a reminder to all his enemies that he indeed was the Knight who had suffered, and who would bring the Holy Judgement of Alexander. Likewise, he carried the Blood Sword and the Blood shield, testaments to his life of war and battle.  
  
Next to him road the Knight of Oblivion,Krauser, a Dark Knight who atoned for his acts as such and became one of Alexanders chosen warriors. Though retaining some of his past ways in combat, his heart is no longer the same. He carries the Sword of Evil's Bane, the Masamune. Its power against the undead and the evil is unparalelled among swords, and the wielders hatred for the darkness makes it all the more deadly in combat. His armor, though mithryl, has been reinforced with damascus to make it more flexible in combat.  
  
And on the end road the most powerful of the four knights. His entire armor, from his Dragon shaped helm, to his clawlike gauntles were created entirely of a very rare material known as Meteorian. His sword was said to be forged by the fires of Bahamut's breath, and was also believed to retain the very power of the dragon itself. It was the Ultima Weapon. He was the Knight of Ultimate End, and was known only as Kajata.  
  
So they road on into battle, their chocobo's clad in just as powerful armor as theirs. In a matter of hours the battle would begin that would decide the fate of all the Holy King Alexander had fought to restore so many years ago. All faces were stern and dead set on the battle at hand, but not a shred of fear existed within these warriors. They were the armies marching under the banner of King Garlan, but were fighting to defend the sacred land of Alexandria.  
  
King Garland was in his inner sactum, the place where the Holy Flame burned, the fire where his sword was forged. It was said that as long as the flame burned, that Alexander's protection would remain on his land. Such proven truth gave the king heart in that the battle would not be in vain. Some saw the thoughts of the Alexandrian's to be foolish and fantasy, but those who had seen the power of Alexander would not argue with it.  
  
He lifted his sword into the air. "Lord Alexander, may your blessing and power be upon my sword. May you guide your kingdom to victory as surely as your flame burns. Grant us your holy power to crush the coming evil. Let your land not be blemished with its staining darkness. Be with us Alexander." He placed the blade of the sword into the fire, and allowed it to simmer for some five minutes. When he removed the blade it shone with the great power and justice of Alexander himself. "May God give us his power also. May the righteousness of Alexander be favored. Strengthen us, for soon the darkness will come, and we will combat it." He sheathed his sword and walked into the throne room. 


	2. The Shadows of Ragnarock

Chapter2: The Shadows of Ragnarock  
  
And there the amassed armies of Garlan stood, weapons drawn and prepared for battle. The four knights stood at the frontlines, still mounted on their Chocobos and with their swords drawn at their sides. However, all was quite strange in the Valley of Titans, for all was dead silent. The archers bows made no noise. The wind did not blow. The sounds of war were nowhere to be found among the valley trenches.  
  
Vance jumped from his chocobo and sheethed his sword. "Something's up....its all too quiet." His eyes shifted to all sides of the valley. He scanned the mountains that rested to the sides, and to the massive mountain, Odin's Throne, that lie before him. "I'm not so sure of this. I still feel it was unwise for Lord Garlan to dispatch his best forces to this battle."  
  
"Do not be so foolish, Vance" Kajata said dismounting, "King Garlan still has his best at the castle. What has been sent are the his greatest warriors and mages, along with us. He still has his Imperial Warriors and Arch Mages guarding the castle and city."  
  
Vance turned his gaze to Kajata. "Then why are we here? We're the best of the soldiers! Shouldnt we be protecting the King?!"  
  
"Calm yourself!" Kajata demanded, "You're tongue betrays you again, Vance. You have much to learn in the realm of war. The King knows what he is doing. Had he not sent us, then the other soldiers would be in much of tougher battle. Mind you, Knightship is not about serving your own desires. Its about servanthood..service to the kingdom. This is especially true to those chosen as the Knights of Alexander."  
  
Byron looked on and grinned. Those two were constantly at odds with each other. Because of Vance's youth, he was still full of ambition and at times lost sight of the true importance of matters. He was quite skilled and had the right intentions, but his lack of experiance tended to cloud his judgement at times. These moments would inevitably lead to a lecture by Kajata.  
  
As the two continued to argue a monsterous roar came from the mountain before them. So powerful in fact that it nearly shook the archers off the side mountains. This immediately stunted the arguement between the two knights and focused their attention to Odin's Throne. T  
  
They watched for a few moments but nothing happened. Again an eerie quiet befell the valley. Except this time there was something in the air. The sent of lightning, of a storm. The skies above the Garlan army began to rumble and darken. All the soldiers began to look around to find the cause of the disturbance, but nothing was obvious or out of place.  
  
A large number of black mage did, however, sense what was being conjured up. The shouted at the top of their lungs for all the white mages to cast reflect as soon as possible. The white mages, frightened by the sudden shout, did just that.  
  
All the white mages lifted their hands and over the entire army formed a massive magical shield. As soon as the shield spread to the furthermost points of the army, a giant volley of lightning bolts crashed into the field and just as quickly dispersed and slammed into the various mountain edges. Bolt3 had just been cast over the entire army.  
  
Vance drew his sword and lifted it into the air. "All Knights! To the foot of the mountain! Black Mages, follow in between each Knight! White Mages cast reraise on all members! Summoners, stand by for further orders!" Vance dropped his sword to his side and then lifted it to his side. "STORM ODIN'S THRONE!"  
  
The soldiers dashed forward in unison and in formation, storming their way forward to the gargantuan mountain that lie before them. However they were not aware just what they were doing. Vance had managed to make another foolish, and this time costly mistake. Such a hasty move in an uncertain situation could cause an untimely end.  
  
Kajata remounted his chocobo and cut a glance over to Krauser and Byron, who were drawing their swords and preparing for battle. All three had their eyes fixed at the side of the mountain, and as the all suspected, a horde of beasts, lead by a number of Hell Knights charged torwards their squardon. Kajata then cut a glass upward to the archers, who let their arrows sail into the approaching enemy. He then motion forward and they followed behind the other soldiers.  
  
Arrows sailed left and right, picking off enemy by enemy. Bolts of lightning and flashes of fire abounded as the mages went head on with each other. It almost seemed like a suicide battle as life was exchanged for life. The Knights, however, were fairing well in the forefront of the battle. Each blow found its mark on the enemy and with their swords being infused with holy energy, the enemies fell quickly. The Dragoon's lances pierced many enemies straight through their dark hearts, and some shattered the helms of the evil plague. Nevertheless, the melee combat was going very well, minus a few casualties on the Garlan armies side.  
  
Kajata lifted his sword and commanded all the soldiers to pull back behind him. In typical fashion, all the soldiers obeyed with the exception of Vance, who was still fighting a horde of imps and trolls. Kajata shouted for him to pull back, but all it did was destract him. Vance looked over to Kajata, however turning his attention from the battle proved to his undoing, or so it seemed. As he began to turn his attention to the enemy again, a blade peirced right through his stomach. The ogre smiled as Vance lay on the end of his sword.  
  
"VANCE! YOU FOOL!!" Kajata shouted jumping off his chocobo and running into the center of the battle. As he neared the area, he saw someone drop from the sky and shatter the helm and skull of the ogre. He watched as the Ogre turned to see his slayer, and then collapsed on his face. The ogre fell to the blade of Vance. Kajata looked at Vance as he continued to fight. "A time mage tactic...teleport I believe" he thought, "interesting how a Knight utilizes such techniques."  
  
Vance impaled another enemy and then decapitated its brethren. Now Vance stood face to face with the general of that battalion, the Iron Man, a heavilly armored Dark Knight. Vance wailed away at the soldier but nothing dented its powerful armor. As Vance prepared to strike the helm of Golem, he was batted backwards to the ground. His army watched as he duled this great beast, catching their breath and waiting to see what else would happen.  
  
Vance stood up and locked his sword with the massive broad sword of the Iron Man. He staggered backwards but didnt loosen his grip on the sword, yet the Iron Man managed to resist with only one hand on his sword. Vance caught this fact just too late, as the Iron Man brought his fist back and punched him in the chest, winding him and throwing him backwards another ten feet, his sword being left laying at the foot of the massive soldier.  
  
"Shouldnt we intervene?" a Knight standing next to Kajata asked. Kajata shook his head and put his hand out. He knew Vance must have had some trick up his sleeve, or else he wouldnt be doing something so painfully insane.  
  
Vance stood up and glared the monster in his one revealed eye. "Time to show Kajata what I know..." He ran torwards the Iron Man full speed, but as soon as he reached it, he rolled under him and picked his sword up. Vance was now facing Garlan's army, giving them full view of his upcoming attack. "Now for the show..."  
  
Vance rushed the giant and ducked the swing of its broad sword. As soon as he was near him, he swung his sword upwards with all his might, dragging the sword across the ground first to stir up a cloud of dust. The blade crossed the chest of the Iron Man and lifted his feat of the ground. While he was off the ground, Vance swung the sword in a cross formation into the chest of it, creating a scar in the center of the armor. From there he ran and kicked off the beasts chest and catapulted himself into the air, sword raised to the sky. "JUDGEMENT OF THE HEAVEN'S! STRIKE DOWN THE SOUL OF THE ENEMY! HEAVEN'S CLOUD!!!" A bolt of lightning struck into his sword and followed it all the way into the chest of the Iron Man. The sword plunged right through his chest and out his back. Vance stood on his chest still, hold the sword in place, and road the monster all the way to the ground.  
  
It slammed to the ground with a thud and created a shockwave. Vance pulled his sword from the giant and walked back to where Kajata was standing, waiting for his approval. "So..what do you think about that? I call its Heaven's Cloud. Pretty nice, huh?"  
  
Kajata's eyes narrowed on Vance, and then he spoke with great fury. "Vance Thahlen....regardless of the superiority of your technique, it was completely insane, and utterly STUPID of you to take on that horde of enemies alone, much less disobey my orders to withdraw to this very point! You dare to come over here and act as if you are some grand hero deserving of some honor?!"  
  
Vance smiled, removed his helmet, and brushed his golden blonde hair backwards. "So you thought it was a superior attack? Hehehe, I knew it was good." Vance sheethed his sword and dropped his helm to the ground. "So what now,Kajata?"  
  
His eye's flickered with rage at the blatant lack of discipline and concern for his authority. He threw his sword into the ground and got right up in Vance's face, eyes still burning. "You, Vance, shall be dispelled from the Knights of Alexander at the next meeting. You are clearly not what is needed in a soldier, especially that of this caliber..."  
  
Before Vance could speak Byron finally spoke up, and surprisingly enough in the defense of Vance. "Master Kajata, if I recall you were no different than he is now when you had been elected as one of the Four Knights of Alexander. I see no need for such extreme measures as expellment to be taken. Yes, he should be punished, but his actions do not warrant that which you are about to hand out. Even more, his skills are on par with Krauser's ability, which is rare for someone so young, whats more is that its rare for anyone who isnt or wasnt at one time a dark knight. Leave him be, Kajata...."  
  
Kajata pulled his sword from the ground and sheethed it. "I apologize, Vance, for my blatant show of anger and disgust to your pathetic attitude. But I may warn you, do not pull such a foolish stunt again, next time you may not be so fortunate. Is that understood?"  
  
Vance nodded his head and grinned again. "So you do care about me," he said picking his helm up off the ground. "I would advise you also to have more faith in my ability. There's more to me than it seems."  
  
Before Kajata could respond, the masses of warriors behind him began to part side to side as a man on an armored black Behemoth road through them. His sword blazed with holy fire, and his eyes were filled with justice as he made his way to the front like where the four knights had taken position. All that looked upon him bowed their heads in honor, for it was King Garlan.  
  
The four knights bowed to one knee and lifted their swords to him, as a gesture of honor and loyalty. He bid them to stand their feet quickly, for time was urgent and very pressing. As he had spoken, they stood up, but only to be greeted with grave news. The King extended his hand torwards the Throne of Odin and frowned grimly.  
  
"My warriors, It is now time for me to meet my destiny at the foot of Odin's Throne. This is my fate and my destiny. We all have a part to play, so be prepared to fill your roll. The final curtain is about to be raised, and the sun may yet set on Alexander's Kingdom if we should fail." The King lowered his sword and proceeded forward to the foot of the mountain, while his servants and soldiers looked on.  
  
"Quick, take up your weapons. I feel the darkness approaching. It bears immense power, greater than anything I've felt before. It..it comes in multitudes, let by a powerful..powerful creature. All Mages and Summoners remaining, go back to the castle so your wills are not bent to his evil. White Mages may remain. All sword and spear weilders, come to the front line. Let the mages take you chocobos back to the kingdom. That last bout was a trial run...NOW WE DEFEND ALEXANDRIA WILL ALL WE HAVE!! MAY THE ETERNAL FLAME FOREVER BURN!!" Kajata lifted his sword, dismounted, and charged forward into the battlefield.  
  
"I guess now we see what I'm really made of.." Vance thought to himself. "This may be the moment that defines or ends my life...BUT I WONT DIE IN VAIN!! FOR ALEXANDER!! FOR GARLAN!!!" Vance locked his helm on and clutched his sword as he rushed to meet the multitudes of Hell Knights that had arisen from the grounds.  
  
"Hmm, my former kindred. I will show you the true path that all who serve darkness follow...I will send you the oblivion destined for your wretches souls. MAY THE FLAMES OF HADES CONSUME YOUR FOUL SOULS!! MAY THE RIGHTEOUS LIGHT OF GOD TEAR YOUR EVIL SPIRITS USUNDER!!" Krauser drew the Masamune and ran forward, raising it gradually as he approached the nearest Hell Knight.  
  
Byron lept from his Chocobo and drew his sword slowly. War and Battle was nothing foreign to him. This was his destiny, to defend that which he held dear, even if all he had was his kingdom. "This may indeed be Ragnarock, the battle spoken of by the ancient seers. Nevertheless, we shall fight to the end. Few things are certain, and the destiny of our lives is not one of those things. Today we will make our history, today we will change fate." He lifted his head and walked onto the chaotic battlefield.  
  
And so all the warriors and knights of Alexander and of Garlan headed into the mouth of battle, in the Valley of Titan's where the fate of the great kingdom would be decided. Fate's tides turn, and the winds of change never cease to blow, but if nothing else, all that was ever held dear by these warriors would be put on the line in this battle. They would live and die for the sake of their land, for their God, and for their kingdom. They would not let darkness prevail, less they themselves would become as their enemy. Yes, now was the time for destiny to be decided by the swords of the righteous warriors of light. And so it began....the shadow of Ragnarock...... 


	3. The Strength of Alexander

Chapter3: The Strength of Alexander  
  
Krauser screamed as he plunged the sword deep into the chest of a hell knight and then ripped it out to decapitate another. The battle was growing thick with more enemies appearing by the minute.  
  
Krauser's eyes shifted to the side just in time to catch another enemy approaching him, and just in time to catch the enemy in the chest with a quick stroke. As the knight fell to his knees Krauser ran forward and punted its head, send the knight rolling backwards into the mounting pile of bodies he was using to keep score.  
  
Vance wasn't having as easy a time in battle as the monsterous Krauser was. A sword whisked over his head and a spear by his side. He was barely avoiding instant death, because the knights were not settleing for mere injury. Another sword came across just short of his throat,however he was able to counter by ramming his sword into the face mask of the hell knight. He withdrew his sword and picked up the one his newly fallen enemy was using. The sword was massive and heavy. He could barely wield it with one hand, nevertheless he lifted it up and struck blades with another enemy.  
  
He knocked the knight's sword away using his sword, but then jabbed the Hell Sword into the chest of the hell knight. He wrenched the sword but as he look at the knight he noticed it was giving in any way. He pushed the sword more but as he did he felt a massive gauntlet hammer him across the face. He staggered backwards but regained his composure quickly. To his dismay the knight he was contending with now had two swords, making it all the more deadly.  
  
The knight charged Vance and swung both swords fast and furociously. One blade missed him entirely, while the other barely glazed his armor. However, the glaze carved a massive line across his armor, astonishing him with the thought of what a fully connected blow would cause. After getting over the horrindous blow, he charged forward and slid between the legs of the hell knight, just as the blades would have scissored his neck. The knight turned around to catch the last glimpse of the battle field before his head was seperated from the rest of his body.  
  
A hundred yards of so away Byron was cleaning house without the slighest bit of struggle. Knight after knight fell at his feet as the Blood Sword caught a new notch in it's blade every few seconds. He continued to annihialate the enemy soldiers with ease as more and more continued to attack him. Nothing was standing in the way between him and victory but a few more bodies.  
  
And in the area within a hundred feet of the mountain Kajata was about to contend with the general of Magus' armies, the excommunicated Knight of Alexandria, Vargas. Vargas was the only answer to the Knights of Alexander, and his power greatly displayed this reasoning. The two glared at each other with great contempt, for this was not their first encounter in battle. Both had been high-ranking Knights but only Kajata had been chosen to be the third member of the Knights of Alexander. Knowing that he was the superior knight for the position, he took great resentment and left the Kingdom of Alexandria. He then joined himself with another exiled member of the Alexandrian Army...Magus.  
  
Vargas drew his sword, one equal to the in power of Kajata's. It was almost the exact parallel in terms of creation, being forged in the very Tiamat's breath. Though Tiamat wasnt as powerful as Bahamut by any means, the three heads of Tiamat provided enough strength to create a sword near equal to that of Ultima. It's material was that of Tiamat's scales, giving it even more endurence to the immense heat it was placed under. This being known, Kajata was well aware he would have a grand battle ahead of him.  
  
Kajata quickly unsheathed his sword and lept forward to match steel to scale with Vargas. The two danced in a circle as they unleashed slash after slash on the others weapon. Sparks glimmered and flew as each relentless blade crackled against the other. It was almost as if an invisible barrier encircled the two, preventing the interference of any outside forces. Nothing stood between the two men and death with the exception of the blades of their swords.  
  
Corporately the Alexandrian Army was fairing very well over the hell knights of Magus. The Dragoon's ability to attack from a distance and from high places assisted greatly, while the Holy Knights' attacks were penetraited and destroyed their evil counterparts. The untouchable and unseen archers' arrows sailed through the air and pierced the helms of the opposing forces, making the battle a near sure fire victory for the Alexandrian Empire. Amazingly, not a single life on the side of Alexandria had been lost. The winds of victory were blowing strong in their favor, but surely as the wind blows, so do the winds change on a whim.  
  
The Behemoth the King was mounted on was blasted out from under him by a burst of fire. The King dismounted before the blast hit and watched with anger as his Behemoth was send slamming into a pile of rubble. The King's gaze turned to the cloaked figure standing in front a massive entrace at the foot of the mountain. He knew immediately who it was. It was the one who had been troubleing his empire since he was exiled. It was the one responsible for the death of King Garlan's wife, son, and daughter, and the one responsible for the desolation of Valhala. The Arch Mage, Magus.  
  
Garlan sneared at the shadowy sight of that cursed figure. He tossed his robe away to reveal a fully armored body that would be expected of such a king. He clenched the hilt of his blade, the Lumina, and began to walk forward torwards the cloaked nemesis in front of him. His eyes shone with fire and every vein in his body was coursing with power and energy. He would hinge the fate of the entire Kingdom on this battle.  
  
"So Magus, you still persist in plaguing the Kingdom? You wicked fool. I will see to it that from hence forward you will cease your evil. By my sword and the Flame, I will take your head and leave it at this location as a remembrance to all generations that you were defeated at your own home. Prepare yourself, Dark One, this will be your last battle." Garlan drew the Lumina and batted away a ball of fire that was flung at him. The blade shone with near omnipotent power as it was being prepared for its greatest battle.  
  
Magus lifted his head and the cloak that covered his body exploded in a ball of flames. Seconds later it crumbled off of him and there before King Garlan stood the revealed evil that had tormented so many. His eyes were black as dead night. His hair was long and silver and flowed to the middle of his back. His skin was as pale as death, and as marred as an old tree. A sheathed blade hung at his side, within reach of his blood stone studded gauntlets. The armor he wore was that of a former dark god by the name of Chaos. He was the personifacation of pure evil.  
  
In the blink of an eye their swords flickered in the sunlight and collided with a force that made a resounding noise like that of thunder.  
  
The skill of both warriors was displayed in all its grandeur, even it being just the beginning of the struggle. Despite Garlan's age, he was able to keep up with every attack made by Magus, even superceding him at times. With every clash of blades the intensity thickened on the battlefield, as if the stroke affected their own men.  
  
Garlan spun around and ducked to the ground, evading a potentially decapitating blow. He drug the edge of his sword across the rocky ground and swung it upward, slashing the right eye of Magus in half, and badly scarring him. Magus dropped his sword and staggered backwards, clutching his eye, screaming in pain. Garlan swung his blade across the chest of his injured foe and cut the armor in half. With Magus' chest exposed, Garlan was going to finish him off. He drew he sword back. The Lumina shone in the sunlight as it prepared to end the kingdom's threat. Garland swung the sword forward with all his might, but as it approached its target, it was blown from the hand of its master.  
  
Garlan turned to see where the sword landed, but as he turned back around to the enemy, his chest met with a massive ball of fire that sent him hurling backwards just out of reach of his sword.  
  
"You thought I would be defeated so easily!" Magus hissed "I'll end the miserable empire of Alexander in one swift blow.....Steel Bladed Sword!" Magus lifted both hands and instantly the sky began to grow dark, blacking out the sun and blue sky. At the top of the mountain the a bright, moon-like sphere rested, and in the foreground a silhouette of a warrior bearing a gargantuan sword and riding on horseback. The horse reared up and neighed thunderously, filling the hearts of all those who heard it with inconievable fear.  
  
All the combatants on the field froze as the watched the pale horse gallop down the side of the mountain at incredible speed. The only ones uneffected by the shocking turn of events were the four Knights of Alexander and General Vargas, who,with shields raised, hid behind any objects they could find for cover. The four knights screamed at their fellow soldiers to find cover from the oncoming attack, but they were too paralyzed with fear to move.  
  
Kajata ran out from behind a pile of rocks and sprinted onto the battlefield. He stirred as many soldiers as he could to move. Only a few would follow him, though. The rest were still mesmerized by the glissening white horse and the sparkle of the moonlight against the blade of their destroyer. As the horse's front hoof stepped into the valley, Kajata slid around a corner and huddled with some other soldiers. They had just barely missed the inevitable death.  
  
What proceed next would be horribly etched into the minds of all who survived the battle. The screams of death and pain were echoed off of every rock in the and mountain surrounding the valley. Shrieks of horror filled the air as bodies collapsed to the ground. A chorus of screams rose and fell as more would rise afterwards. All the while the King watched helplessly as his soldiers were slaughtered by a giant beast. He was filled with rage and anger like never before known to him. This was something that he would not forgive.  
  
The skies cleared up, and those few survivors peeked around the corners of their shelters. Soon thought they stepped back onto the blood covered war-zone. Tears filled the eyes of the living. They looked in grief as they saw friends and family alike dead on the ground. A grusome sight if ever one did exist. Dismemberment and bloodshed filled the grounds. It now seemed that no matter if they defeated Magus or not it could never be said that a victory was won.  
  
Krauser, Vance, and Byron stepped out and looked around in anger at the handiwork of evil. Krauser grimmaced looking at such a thing. When he was a Dark Knight, he was never able to see the death he worked. His mind raced with the thoughts of his past deeds. He lowered his head and sat on the ground, taking his helm off, and for the first time in many years he began to weep.  
  
Byron observed the entire area, taking everything in that he saw. As horrible as it was, he was not surprised at the devastation that had been rendered to his comrads. He had heard of the "Steel Bladed Sword" before, and the damage done by it was as true to legend as could be. He took a deep breath and fixed his eyes on the king.  
  
Vance was disturbed more than anybody else. He looked on the ground and saw one of his best friends lying in a pool of blood. He collapsed to one knee and lifted his friends body off the ground to examine it. He looked into her eyes one last time before laying back down. He then fell on his face and cried over her body. The true horrors of battle had finally been made known to him.  
  
Kajata stood face to face with Vargas. The two were completely disarmed, yet their swords remained with an arms reach. Vargas' eyes were filled with an unexplainable horror and a fear. He wasnt even making eye contact with Kajata, but merely stairing at the thousands of bodies that lay lifeless on the ground. Kajata couldnt believe the look in his eyes.  
  
"Vargas...you..you're human yet..." Kajata said astonished, "I had thought you were nothing more than another follower of Magus..devoid of all human emotion..but it seems I was wrong."  
  
Vargas looked over Kajata, his eyes still blank looking. "Ka..ja..Kajata....I..saw..every...thing..." He staggered backwards and sat down on a rock. "Never have my eyes seen such an evil before...such..an....  
  
atrocitious act. It was..so..evil..."  
  
"Vargas..." Kajata said placing his hand on Vargas' shoulder, "Its not too late....your life..God will forgive you...you dont have to walk this path..."  
  
Vargas looked into the eyes of Kajata, but he then turned his head to Magus, who extended his hand torwards him. Vargas fell over clutched his head in pain and began to scream in rage. It was like Magus was controlling a small part of him, but just enough to keep him under his power. Kajata jumped backwards as Vargas swung his sword upward at him. Kajata quickly grabbed his sword and the two again enguaged in the battle they were locked in before the massive deathblow.  
  
To the dismay of the few hundered soldiers and other three Knights of Alexander that remained alive, a horde of Hell Knights rose from the ground. The ones that had been slain by the attack that had just occured lived again. With the odds now stacked against them severely, one would assume that they would be feint in heart. But no, now they were going to fight with all that they had. The soldiers charged into battle for their last stand against Magus Army.  
  
King Garlan retrieved his sword and looked at Magus who stood laughing. He pointed with his sword to Magus' other eye. "I'll cut that one out too...starting at your neck!" Garland lept forward and met blade to blade with Magus, just as when they had first begun.  
  
"Well then, King Garlan of Alexandria!" Magus said mockingly, "Defeat me and save your people! If you dont I promise to either kill them or make them my slaves...AHAHAHAH!!!"  
  
King Garlan's eyes burned bright with rage. He had heard enough of Magus' taunts and saw he needed to. This time he would hesitate to kill him. This time he was going to insure that no one ever suffered under his hand again. He was going to deliver the judgement to Magus that he deserved, by sending him back to the hell from where he came.  
  
So the remnants of Alexandria fought on for the freedom of their country. They would give everything they had to insure none would ever suffer the same fate as their friends had that day. They were going to win at any cost, even if it ment their own life. Nevertheless, the death of their friends would not have been in vain, and the Dark Army would know the true strength of Alexanderia. 


End file.
